Khala'Khun II - Goryli Władca
Khala'Khun II to bezwzględny i inteligenty dyktator, zniewalający stada małp w gęstych Ioniańskich lasach powoli tworząc swoje własne imperium. Wpatrzony w swojego zmarłego ojca, Khala'Khuna I jak w Boga, dąży do zostania jeszcze większym królem i podbicia rasy ludzkiej, którą znienawidził za krzywdzy wyrządzone jego rodzinie. Dożąc do swojego celu nie cofnie się przed niczym, nawet przed zniewoleniem własnych małpich braci. Khala'Khun to opasły, ogromny goryl z widoczną nadwagą i wystającym brzuchem. Jest niesiony przez czterech sługusów na drewnianej lektyce przeplatanej liśćmi. Ma czarne, ubrudzone resztami jedzenai futro i chropowatą, ciemnoszarą skórę. W jego oczach cały czas widać poczucie wyższości i znudzenie, a jego usta są przecięte niewielką blizną. Sługusi to brudne, wychudzone małpy z kajdanami na nogach połączonymi łańcuchem z metalową obrożą. Ich futro jest ciemnobrązowe, mają podrapane stopy i dłonie, powieki podkrążone. W dłoniach trzymają drewniane, długie kije. Gladiator nie różni się od nich niczym oprócz stalowego naramiennika z kolcami na prawym ramieniu i ołowianego, obitego hełmu na głowie. Kij Gladiatora jest zakończony tępym ostrzem. = Umiejętności = Bierna: Błękitna krew: Królowi nie wypada brudzić sobie rąk bezsensowną walką. Khala’Khun nie posiada autoataku, a jego prędkość ataku, trafienie krytyczne, kradzież życia oraz wszystkie efekty on-hit z przedmiotów przechodzą na jego Sługusów. Dodatkowo zyskuje on tylko 50% z dodatkowego pancerza, życia i odporności na magię zyskiwanej z przedmiotów i dzięki zdobywaniu poziomów, reszta tych statystyk wzmacnia Sługusów. Gladiator: Co piąty przyzwany sługus to Gladiator. Gladiator ma o 9/12/15% (lvl 1-6/6-11/11-16) więcej życia, AD i prędkości ataku od innych Sługusów, a jego atak co 6/5/4 sekund jest doskokiem Gladiator, w przeciwieństwie do innych sługusów, ucieka z pola walki samoistnie po 10 sekundach. Q: Walcz, sługo! – Khala’Khun wysyła w dane miejsce Sługusa. Posiada on 40/45/50/55/60% maksymalnego życia Bohatera oraz 50% jego bazowego pancerza i odporności na magię i ucieka z pola walki dopiero, gdy ich HP zostanie zbite do zera. Sługus nie może się poruszać. Sługusi z każdym atakiem zadają 4/8/12/16/20 ( + 0,50 AD ) ( + 0,40/0,45/0,50/0,55/0,60 AP ). Zabicie Sługusa zabiera 4/5/6/7/8% aktualnego HP Khala’Khuna. Cooldown: 50/45/40/35/30 sekund oraz 6/5/4/3/2 sekundy między wysłaniem poszczególnych Sługusów. Koszt: 40/45/50/55/60 many i 5% aktualnego HP Khala’Khuna za każdego wysyłanego Sługusa. Maksymalna liczba Sługusów na polu walki: 2/2/3/3/4 Zasięg Sługusa: 185 jednostek Zasięg umiejętności: 455 jednostek W: Bananem w łeb – Bohater rzuca bananem w linii prostej na maksymalną odległość 575 jednostek. Owoc zadaje 30/45/60/75/90 ( + 0,6 AP ) obrażeń i pierwszemu trafionemu wrogowi i spowalnia go o 20% na 0,75 sekund. Jeśli trafiony przeciwnik znajduje się w odległości maksymalnie 200 jednostek od Sługusa, to doskoczy on do niego zadając mu dodatkowe 10/20/30/40/50 ( + 0,6 AP) obrażeń i stunując go na 0,25/0,50/0,75/1/1,25 sekund. Doskok ten resetuje animację autoataku. Jeśli banan nie trafi żadnego przeciwnika, pozostaje po nim skórka utrzymująca się przez 10 sekund i dająca wizję. Jeżeli jakakolwiek postać wdepnie w skórkę, poślizgnie się i zostanie spowolniony o 10% na 0,5 sekundy. Cooldown: 12/10/8/6/4 sekundy Koszt: 80 many na wszystkich poziomach E: Do roboty! – Bierne: Co trzeci atak Sługus wykonuje zamach, zadając dodatkowe 10/20/30/40/50 obrażeń atakowanemu wrogowi oraz wrogom stojącym w stożku naprzeciwko Sługusa. Aktywne: Bohater rozkazuje Sługusom zgładzić przeciwników. Wszyscy Sługusi w promieniu 450 jednostek od Bohatera otrzymują premię na następne 2/2/3/3/4 ataki lub 5 sekund. Chociaż ich prędkość ataku zostaje wtedy zredukowana o 35%, każdy zadany atak zadaje 10/12/14/16/20% dodatkowych obrażeń ( + 15% maksymalnego HP przeciwnika) i spowolnia go o 10% z każdym trafieniem ( spowolnienia nakładają się na siebie, maksymalne spowolnienie 20/20/30/30/40% ). Cooldown: 18/15/12/9/6 sekund Koszt: 45/55/65/75/85 many R: Cień bananowca – na wskazanym obszarze wyrasta drzewo bananowe o szerokości 350 jednostek. Wszyscy przeciwnicy stojący w miejscu wyrośnięcia drzewa zostają wybici w powietrze na 1,25/1,75/2,25 sekundy. Liście drzewa tworzą cień o średnicy 500 jednostek, który daje wszystkim Sługusom w swoim zasięgu dodatkowe 10/20/30% prędkości ataku i 50/100/150 dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych przy trafieniu. Ponadto, każdy Sługus będący w promieniu maksymalnie 580 jednostek od drzewa doskakuje do przeciwnika będącego najbliżej bananowca. Drzewo znika po 3/3,5/4 sekundach. Cooldown: 160/140/120 sekund Koszt: 100/140/180 many Statystyki: Zdrowie – 555,68 (+72/lvl) Regeneracja życia – 5,2 HP na 5 sekund (+0,6/lvl) (współdzielone ze Sługusami) Mana – 355 (+48/lvl) Regeneracja many – 6 (+0,8/lvl) Zasięg – 185 (Sługus) Obrażenia ataku – 53 (+3/lvl) Prędkość ataku – 0,620 (+1,38%/lvl) (Sługus) Pancerz – 19 (+3,2/lvl) Odporność na magię – 30 (+0,2/lvl) Prędkość ruchu - 320 Khala'Khun byłby dalekozasięgowym magiem, skupiającym się na ciągłym zadawaniu obrażeń przy pomocy Sługusów. Strategiczne rozstawienie ich na linii i ciągłe pilnowanie ich paska życia byłoby nie lada wyzwaniem i wymagałoby pełnego skupienia na grze. Na 3 poziomie możemy mocno obić przeciwnika przy użycia umiejętności "Do roboty!">AA Sługusem>"Bananem w łeb" i doskok będący resetem autoataku>3 atak z efektu biernego "Do roboty!". Jego umiejętność specjalna to genialny sposób rozpoczynania walk drużynowych dzięki podbiciu w powietrze i umieszczeniu Sługusów w centrum walki. We wczesnej fazie gry stanowiłby denerwujący problem dla przeciwnika, który teoretycznie grałby na 3 postaci, jednak w późniejszej fazie gry mógłby zostać trochę w tyle, gdyż Sługusi umieraliby bardzo szybko. = Historia = Khannya był już jako malutki goryl skazany na sukces. Jego ojciec, Khala'Khun, był szanowanym i silnym władcą, pragnącym równości małp z ludźmi i pokoju między ich rasami. Dzięki niemu goryle żyły w zgodzie ze wszystkimi innymi małpimi plemionami, co zapewniało im korzyści ekonomiczne w postaci handlu pożywieniem i bronią. Mały Khannya zawsze był zafascynowany swym ojcem, i gdy według tradycji w wieku 3 lat wyszedł spod matczynnego skrzydła i ruszył na pierwsze polowanie z ojcem był wniebowzięty. Khala'Khun był mistrzem we władaniu włócznią i rzucał nią celniej niż nie jeden ludzki wojownik. Gdy właśnie ustrzelili dorodną łanię, Khannya usłyszał głośny huk. Przestraszony spojrzał na niebo. Paręnaście metrów dalej zza drzew unosiła się strożka dymu, a ptaki odlatywały przestraszone. - Kłusownicy - szepnał Khala'Khun. Ryknął na resztę stada, wziąl syna pod pachę i zaczał biec w drugą stronę. Zapłakany Kannya zamknał oczy i czekał na koniec koszmaru, słysząc strzały i krzyki ludzi za sobą. W pewnym pomencie poczuł pod plecami zimną glebe - Zostań tu. Nie wychylaj się. Wrócę po ciebie - Khala'Khun uśmiechnął się do syna i pocałował go w czoło, następnie zostawił go w norze za starym konarem. Kannya nadal nie otwierał oczu. Czekał. Czekał aż strzały ucichną a ojciec po niego wróci. Po paru godzinach wychilił nos zza nory. Padał ostry deszcz, nikogo nie było widać. Przestraszony goryl wyszedł z kryjówki. Dwa metry dalej zobaczył ciało swojego ojca. Khala'Khun leżał nieruchomo, a w jego czole widać było 3 krwawiące dziury. Reszta stada leżała w kałuży krwi obok niego lub zniknęła. Khannya stał nad ciałem ojca. Nie płakał. Jego twarz była niewzruszona. Khannya żądał zemsty. Dopóki nie dorósł, rządy w jego stadzie przejął brat Khala'Khuna, Johal'Khun. Jego politykała była inna od poprzedniego króla. Johal był bezwzględny, zerwał pokoje z innymi plemionami i podbijał je kolejno. Khannya widział jak goryle imperium rozrasta się, silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Nie bali się ludzi. Ludzie bali się ich. Młody goryl podziwiał swojego ojca, ale poczynania uświadomiły go w tym, jakim chce być królem. Chce rzadzić twardą ręką. Chce by sie go bano. Chce pomścić śmierć braci. Johalowi nie spieszyło się do oddania tronu. Matka Khannyego umarła ze starości, goryl został sam. Wiedział, że ma jedno wyjście. Udusił wuja we śnie. Przy koronacji wybrał imię Khala'Khun II, ku czci swego ojca. Wchodząc na tron krzyknął do swych braci. - Mój ojciec był wielkim władcą. Ale mój wuj wiedział, co robił. Nie damy się nikomu zniewolić. Nie damy się nikomu zastraszyć. Będą bali się wymawiać nasze imiona. Będziemy. Rządzić. RUNETERRĄ. Ryk goryli wypełnił Ioniański las. Khala'Khun II szykował się na wojnę. Kategoria:Mag Kategoria:Wojownik